The Best Birthday Party
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Vamprinia's birthday and Miranda and Jason plan to spend the day with Vee and her little sister Emily while everyone else gets everything set up for the party. Birthday story/request done for DragonEmperor999. :)


**A birthday story for DragonEmperpor999. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy and Happy Birthday! :) **

**Vampirina belongs to Disney. Miranda belongs to newbienovelistRD. I only own Jason and Emily.**

* * *

**The Best Birthday Party**

Miranda and Jason smiled as they walked hand in hand to the Scare B&B. "Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley were hoping we could take Vee and Emily out to the amusement park while they got everything set up for the party," Miranda said.

Jason nodded. "That will be fun," he said. "I'd love to try my hand at the balloon darts to win you a prize."

The girl giggled. "Oh, you," she said before kissing his cheek. "Remember, today is Vee's day."

"Of course," he said, giving her a quick, chaste kiss on the mouth. "Well, we better get over there before we have two little vampires wondering where we are."

They both chuckled at that and were soon at the door, knocking politely. The door opened by itself and they went in, noting how it was a bit quiet. "Hello?" Miranda called out.

A familiar skeleton poked his head out of the kitchen. "Ah, hello!" He said.

Smiling, the girl went and hugged her friend. "Where is everyone, Remy?" She asked.

"Vampirina and Emily are playing upstairs while Demi and Gregoria are helping Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley to set up the basement for the party," he said. He then saw Jason behind Miranda. "Ah, hello, Jason. Are you treating our Miranda like a queen?"

The girl blushed. "Remy!" She giggled out, knowing he was just being protective and she then caught the twinkle in his eye which told her he was only teasing the boy.

Jason, knowing the skeleton was only teasing him, smiled. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Good," Remy said with a smile. "I'll call in the little ones."

As he went to do so, Jason smiled. "It seems like only yesterday you and I met Emily," he said.

"Yes," Miranda said. "And she took to us right away, which was unusual since she's generally shy."

"Perhaps she knows she can trust those that her parents and big sister trust," he said.

Vampirina and Emily came in, running up to the two of them happily. Miranda and Jason kneeled down to hug the two children. "Hey, you two," Jason said.

"Are you ready for the amusement park?" Miranda asked.

Both lit up. "For real?" Emily asked in surprise, but also hope.

"That will be so cool!" Vampirina said happily, jumping around in excitement.

Both teenagers laughed in amusement at the two children's excitement, which brought Oxana and Boris upstairs. "Oh, there you two are!" Oxana said with a welcoming smile.

"We're not too early, are we?" Jason asked.

"Oh, no. Not at all," Boris said with a smile. "Our little ones have been looking forward to the amusement park."

"Be sure to drink plenty of water," Oxana said gently before looking at her daughter. "And you two mind Jason and Miranda."

"Yes, Mama," Vampirina said.

"We will, Mommy," Emily promised.

"Alright, we'll see you girls when you return," Boris said as they kissed their girls affectionately on their foreheads. Giggling, Emily went up to Jason and held her arms up, to which he picked her up and Miranda picked up Vampirina.

"We'll be back in a few hours," the teenage girl promised.

"Have a good time!" Oxana said with a smile.

After the teenagers and kids had left, Boris looked at everyone. "Alright, we better get everything ready," he said. "As humans say, time flies."

"_Oui. _That is true," Remy said as he headed back into the kitchen to get the cake made while everyone else went down in the basement to finish getting it ready.

* * *

_At the amusement park..._

Miranda, Jason, Vampirina, and Emily decided to go on the roller coasters first and climbed aboard in a row. "Hold onto the safety bar," the ride operator reminded them kindly. "And have fun."

As they climbed up, the sisters joined hands, as did their babysitters. "Okay, get ready," Jason said as the cars climbed to the top. "Here we go."

The car zoomed down the track at amazing speed as everyone began screaming in slight fear before the screams turned to cries of excitement as the ride continued at the fast speed. Vampirina and Emily laughed as they enjoyed the fast ride while Jason whooped in joy and Miranda squealed with giggles.

A half-hour later, they were resting from riding the roller coasters, trying to catch their breaths. "That was exhilarating," Jason admitted. "Did you guys like it?"

"Yeah!" Vampirina said happily.

Emily giggled. "It was fun!" She said.

Miranda laughed. "I had almost forgotten how fast those go," she admitted. "But it was fun."

After they rested, they got some corn dogs and ice cream, enjoying those before Jason saw the balloon dart game and went up to the booth, paying for ten plays. "Good luck," the lady said with a smile.

Giving a nod, Jason concentrated and threw the darts, hitting ten balloons successfully. "Good job," the lady said. "What would you like?"

Jason saw there were cute plushies of one-eyed monsters and a cute plush dog. "May I have a purple one-eyed monster, a light blue of the same, and that dog, please?" He asked.

The lady smiled again and handed him the three plushies. "Thank you," he said before turning to the girls. "Happy birthday, Vee," he said, giving her the purple one-eyed plushie.

She gasped. "I love it!" She said happily and hugged him. "Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome," he said before turning to Emily and giving her the blue one. "And one for you, Emily."

"Thank you," she said, accepting it and hugging him. "How did you know I liked the color blue?"

"Lucky guess," he admitted before giving the plush dog to Miranda, who smiled at his sweetness.

"Thank you, Jason," she said, hugging the plushie.

After a bit, they were ready to head back. "That was so much fun!" Vee said happily.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed, hugging her plushie.

Miranda smiled before looking at Jason. "I hope everyone's ready back at the B&B," she whispered to him.

"Me too," he whispered back.

They arrived and went in, meeting Demi as he came out from a wall. "Oh, good. You're all here!" He said excitedly. "You're all needed in the basement."

"Okay, we're coming, Demi," Vampirina giggled as she and Emily turned into bats and flew after the ghost while Jason and Miranda followed more carefully, coming to a dark basement.

"Um, I know basements are supposed to be dark, but...isn't this a little too dark?" The teenage girl asked.

"Hold on," Jason said, feeling for the light switch and finding it. "I'll flip the lights on."

When they did, they got a surprise, though Vampirina was the most surprised. There was a table decorated with black and purple streamers and party favors and a huge cake sat in the center that read 'Happy Birthday, Vampirina!' on the top and Oxana, Boris, Gregoria, Penelope, Demi, Remy, Poppy, Bridget, and Wolfie were all there.

"Happy Birthday, Vee!" Everyone cried out while Wolfie barked happily, jumping around in excitement as Vampirina let out a squeal of happiness.

Everyone laughed as Vee was eager to cut the cake and share it with everyone, who deemed the cake delicious, which made Remy beam happily as it was his first time doing such a cake, which was Devil's Food with strawberry frosting. By the time they had the cake, Vee was super hyped, which made everyone laugh again as she dove into the presents and unwrapped them, hugging everyone who had given her gifts. "This is totally the best birthday ever!" She said happily.

Emily giggled. "Cause it's for the best big sister in the world," she said with a smile.

It was indeed.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, DragonEmperor999! Hope it's a blast! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
